Transformers: Multiverse
by ShepardisaBOSS
Summary: Formerly called Multiverser: Prime; Millions of years ago, the war for Cybertron began. Now, the war has reached Earth, and the Autobots are preparing for the return of the Decepticons. But now, a new player is about to enter the war, ready to make the Decepticons his personal bitches! Watch out Megatron, HERE COMES MICHAEL THE MULTIVERSER! Rated M for violence and future scenes.
1. First Ride

**Alright, I should start things off by explaining why I decided to reboot this story.**

**You see, I've been looking through some old Transformers Prime fanfictions, as well as comparing them to my story, and I came to a realization: the son of June Darby will _always_ be the partner of Arcee in Transformers: Prime. It's just how it works in my opinion.**

**So, I decided to use VindictiveDunc's idea for replacing the main character with myself, so that I would become that person. However, I want to be perfectly clear that the person I replace doesn't cease to exist. They simply become a part of my subconscious. If you have trouble picturing it, watch TeamFourStar Dragon Ball Z Abridged and see how it works with Piccolo, Nail, and Kami. That should give you a very clear idea as to how it works.**

**Anyway, here's the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM! THE GLORIOUSNESS OF TRANSFORMERS BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**

**With that out of the way, let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Transformers: Multiverser<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: First Ride<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Michael's POV:<em>

* * *

><p>Location: Jasper, Nevada.<p>

The town of Jasper isn't a big deal; just a quiet little town in the middle of nowhere. There's absolutely nothing interesting about it, really. In fact, I think the people around here sometimes pray for something like an illegal street race, or even a high speed car chase to occur.

Hell, I'd go with putting in a big ass theater to help make this place more interesting, as the only theater this place has is a drive-in about 25 miles out of town.

Yep, sometimes I even wonder why I even bother staying here.

"Michael, get up! You're going to be late!"

'_Oh yeah, now I remember.'_

With great reluctance, I manage to pull myself out of bed and stretch out all the sleepiness in my body. Not wanting to take chances, I throw open the curtains to reveal the sunny Nevada sky. One more thing I can say in Jasper's favor is that the weather is spectacular.

After brushing my teeth, I put on my clothes. Said clothes consist of a black T-shirt underneath a red leather jacket, with black baggy pants. On the back of my jacket was a golden kanji, which translated into **"Multiple Universes."**

Oh, where are my manners? My name is Michael "Darby," and I'm what is known as a Multiverser. Now, for those of you who don't already know, a Multiverser is a human being who is able to wield godlike powers. They are Omnipotent, Omnipresent, and Omniscient. Basically, we're living gods.

Now, we Multiversers generally use our powers to travel to worlds that we believe only exist in television shows, movies, video games, comics, manga and/or books. However, the truth is that these worlds are very real, and we are able to live in them. As well as use our powers to help out in the story (mainly to the great annoyance of the bad guys).

There's only one downside to this deal, as far as I know. Multiversers, once becoming Multiversers, can never return to their home realities. It sucks, to tell you the truth, never being able to see your friends and family again. However, I'm able to make the most of it.

"Well, look who's finally up," an older, feminine voice quipped. Turning around, I found myself facing a woman in her late 30's, with raven hair tied up into a ponytail. She wore green scrubs, covered by a tan jacket. This beautiful woman is my mother, June Darby.

Okay, before we go any further, those of you who are familiar with this show should know that June's son is Jack. Well, there's an explanation for that. You see, I decided to take a page from Duncan's book and travel back to the point where Jack was about to be conceived, and made it so that I was born in Jack's place. That doesn't mean Jack Darby is gone, however. He's still alive, though now he's a part of me. Kinda like a split personality.

And it can get kinda annoying, sometimes.

"Sorry, mom," I said as I finished getting dressed. "Just putting some finishing touches on. After all, looking awesome is an art, and I'm trying to perfect it."

That caused June to shake her head at me. "Well, when you aren't 'perfecting your art,'" she said sarcastically, "you go to school. So eat some breakfast and head on out."

"Yes, ma'am," I replied with a mock salute. After I had some breakfast, I headed on into the garage and grabbed my bike. "So, I'll see you tonight?" I asked as June headed to her van.

"Well, considering I have double shift tonight, I should be home a bit later than usual," she answered. "I left some stuff in the fridge for dinner."

Nodding, I said "Okay then. See you later, mom!"

Smiling warmly, she called out "Try not to get into another fight, Michael! I don't know how many times I can take that Vince kid winding up in the hospital!"

"At least he never went into the Emergency Room!" I called back. With that little joke, June chuckled softly as she drove away. I couldn't help but replay that laugh and her smile in my head, smiling to myself as I biked to school.

'Dude! How many times do I have to tell you, **SHE'S OUR MOM!'**

Sighing, I thought back _'Good morning to you too, Jackie. How was your sleep?'_

'Don't give me that! Seriously, it's bad enough I have to spend my time in your head with that jackass of a "brother" Sterling, but I do** NOT** want to have to deal with you having a crush on our mom!'

_'Hey, I can't help it if I think she's attractive!'_

'You should've thought about that before you decided to become her son! Seriously, that's just wrong!'

What did I tell you? This deal can get annoying sometimes. _'Look, can we not start off the day talking about the morality of the situation? Seriously, don't you have anything better to do right now?'_

'Hey, I don't really have anything better to do while I'm stuck in here except talk with you and the others in here,' my "brother" exclaimed. 'Seriously, at least put in some stuff in here like a theater or something!'

_'I'll get on it as soon as possible, Jack,'_ I thought back. _'Right now, I just want to forget about yesterday.'_

Jack grew a bit somber at that. 'Look, it wasn't your fault-'

_'Yes it was, Jack. I won't try to deny it. I just have to live with it.'_

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I just spent my time in class, pretty much avoided talking with others if I could help it, and headed to the most boring, demeaning job I've ever had in my Multiverser life:<p>

The K.O. Burger.

With a "kill-me-now" sigh, I said "Welcome to K.O. Drive-In, where every patty's a knock-out. May I take your order?"

_"Uh, two super combos, extra fires."_

"Coming right up. Anything else?"

_"Yeah, some advice: how do I get an **awesome** job like your's?"_ the jackass asked sarcastically, breaking out into laughter with his friends. With a devious scowl, I decided to give these guys a little...**gift** in their food. Which should give them the runs for a few hours.

"Quite easy," I answered. "You either fail at getting other jobs, you fail in school, or you decide to take the job because you're desperate. I figure you're at least **one** of the three." The laughing died down at that, but before anyone could say anything, I said "Name's Michael Darby, in case you're wondering. Your order comes to $5.59, which I **expect** you to pay at the window." After hearing my name, the customers quickly paid me, took the food, and sped away like bats out of Hell.

'You know, this is one of the times I'm glad you have a reputation at school.'

After that, I just passed the time away until my shift ended. Heading outside, I walked into the parking lot where I found a beautiful sight. A blue Kawasaki Ninja 250R motorcycle, with pink highlights that complemented the color scheme.

"Woah," I breathed out. She's right on time.

Ladies and gentlemen, as you my or may not know, that is no mere motorcycle. No, that is a Cybertronian that can transform into a motorcycle. And that is no mere Cybertronian either. That, my good sirs, is Arcee. The smallest of the Autobots, a fierce warrior, and the only female on Team Prime.

And with complete seriousness, her motorcycle form is just as beautiful as her robot form. Sleek, sexy, and not willing to take crap from anyone.

'I have to agree with you there,' Jack said. 'She really is beautiful.'

Ignoring Jack, I walked up to Arcee as I kept up the act that I **didn't** know what she really was. "Hello, **beautiful.** Where have you** been** all my life?" Running my hands over the leather seats, I could practically feel the energy radiating from her. Unknowingly, I was exerting some of my own energy, which made Arcee's spark tingle with excitement. It was like every fiber of her being was blanketed in a warm, pleasurable sensation.

When I later found out about that, I found myself regretting- once again- making a deal with that meddling goddess. Even if the end results **were** worth it.

Testing out the suspension, I continued "I don't know when, but one day, I'm gonna own a ride like you."

"Are you talking to your **motorcycle?"** Turning to the left, I saw two girls standing next to me, laughing at my expense (leaving me embarrassed that I forgot this part of the episode). I didn't really pay much attention to the blonde girl, but rather to her friend standing closest to me. A girl with beautifully pale skin, red hair tied back into a messy ponytail, wearing a pink shirt with a black skirt that hugged her hips in all the right ways. This beauty was Sierra, the girl that Jack was attracted to in the show. A trait that I apparently picked up from him.

"Oh, hey Sierra," I said nonchalantly, trying desperately to hide my embarrassment from the situation. "Uh, no, I wasn't- I mean, this **is** my motorcycle, but I wasn't talking to it. I was, uh, talking to you." Sighing in frustration, I continued "So, how're things, Sierra?"

"Come on, smooth operator," I heard Arcee mumble under her breath, "wrap it up." Glancing to her mirror, I took notice of the two cars heading our way. Freaking drones.

"You know my name?" Sierra asked, sounding quite honestly surprised.

"Of course I do," I replied. "I'm Michael Darby, remember? We're in homeroom together."

Her face lit up in recognition, causing her to slap herself on the forehead. "Oh, right. I'm so sorry, I completely zoned out for a second there. You helped Belle and I with our project last week," she said gesturing to her friend, who was now recognizing me as well.

"That's me," I replied with a smile. Suddenly, headlights shined on us as the two cars revved their engines. Realizing from the angle of the lights they were aiming at Sierra and Belle as well as Arcee and I, I braced myself into position as I shouted to them **"RUN!"** No sooner than I did, Sierra and Belle ran into the building as the Cons sped towards me. Arcee then started her engines and sped away, carrying an unintended passenger with her.

"Do not let go!" Arcee ordered.

...

...

...

...

Shrugging, I replied "You know, this is **not** the weirdest thing that's happened around me."

This left Arcee a bit surprised, wondering just what could've possibly made me this nonchalant about this situation. Oh, if only she knew.

The two cars pulled up to either side of us, intending to ram us on both sides. At least they would've, if Arcee didn't pull back and let the morons hit each other. This allowed us the chance to speed ahead and turn right in an attempt to lose them.

Pulling into an alleyway, I got off and chuckled humorously. "Man, there's more to you than meets the eye, huh?" Yeah, I couldn't resist saying that.

Ignoring the slight praise, Arcee moved forward a bit and threatened "I don't exist. Tell anyone about me, and I will hunt you down."

"Scarier people than you have tried, ma'am," I said. "But I think I'll take you up on your offer for now. Until we meet again!" I called out as I ran down the alley to my right, leaving Arcee to go forward wondering what the hell my deal was.

No sooner than that happened, the two Cons pulled into the alley and split up, one for Arcee and one for me. Even though I could escape with my chronokinesis (or simply teleporting away), I knew I had to continue my charade if things were going to move forward. For now, I decided to keep on running. At least until Arcee drove over the Con and pulled up to me yelling **"HOP ON!"** I did just that, whooping it up as we sped onto the road with the Cons right on our tails.

"So, what'd you do to piss those two off?" I asked as we pulled onto the highway, the Cons finally deciding to use their blasters to try and kill us.

"Let's just say for now that you just stepped into a war that's been going on for a long time, kid," Arcee replied, trying to focus on keeping us from becoming wreckage.

As the two Cons sped toward us, I noticed a yellow and black Camaro pulling in behind them. It then slammed into the one on its left, causing it to slam into the other and grind to a halt. Not for long, though, as they were soon right behind our newly arrived ally.

"Friend of yours, I assume?"

"Family."

We continued down the highway, our new friend and our tails continuing to chase us. Bumblebee swerved left and right, cutting the Cons off every time before one of them sped past the other, slamming Bee into the guardrail and leaving him in the dust.

"Ugh, we can't keep this up," I said. "We're gonna have to deal with these bozos off-road."

With an unseen smirk, Arcee said "Then hang on, kid!"

"Hang on? What do you...no. NonononononononononononononoooooooooooOOOOOOOO**OOOOOOO!"** I screamed as she turned right, driving us right off the road and onto the street below. Fortunately, we rode down on a small hill before coming to a stop in front of a nearby young boy. Said boy was about half my height, was wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt with an orange sweater vest, had messy hair standing straight up, and had square glasses framing his face.

Rafael "Raf" Esquivel, young genius extraordinaire. As well as soon to be partner of Bumblebee. And he was currently staring at us in awe, completely forgetting about his remote controlled car. "Woah," he breathed out as a smile lit up his face.

After catching my breath, I shakily chuckled and said "Kids, don't try that at home. I am a professional." As I said this, I allowed myself a moment to relax before things got more crazy.

Unfortunately, that moment quickly ended as the two Cons raced down the hill, transforming into their robot forms as they sailed through the air before hitting the ground. Behind us, Arcee transformed to her full height- which was surprisingly shorter than how she appeared in the show, making her only about two feet taller than me- as she glared at the two soon-to-be piles of scrap. I couldn't help but stare at the blue and pink femme standing behind me. With the glare in her eyes, the way she postured herself, and the sheer beauty she possessed, Arcee appeared to me as a warrior goddess. "This ends here, Cons!" she spat out, charging toward them as Raf and I got out of her way (and the laser blasts from the Cons).

Even now, as Arcee laid the smack down on them, I couldn't help but marvel at two things: first, the sheer ferocity that Arcee put into her attacks. Though considering what had recently happened to her, I couldn't blame her for being more aggressive to her opponents.

The second thing...was how not even one laser blast from the Cons didn't even hit her as she was charging them. Seriously, if I didn't know any better, I'd assume Starscream taught them to shoot like Stormtroopers! Yes, their aim sucked **that** badly.

"Wh-What are they?" Raf asked nervously.

"Some might say they're robots that turn into cars," I answered. "I say they're the best way to liven up this ghost town known as Jasper, Nevada." Turning to face the younger man, I held out my hand and said "Name's Michael, by the way. Michael Darby."

Recognizing me, he shook my hand excitedly and said "Raf Esquivel. So you're the Number Three ranking student?"

"And you're Number One," I replied. "Pleasure to meet you. Wish I could say it was under less stressful circumstances, though," I finished as a laser blast soared over our heads.

Turning our attention back to the fight, we were treated to Arcee leaping into the air as she delivered a flurry of punches to the Con's face. "This! Is! For! Cliff!" she said, punctuating every word with a punch. As she said that, I couldn't help but feel the guilt gnaw at me, bringing back the memories.

I brought myself out of my reminiscence to see Arcee flipping backwards, only to get hit square in the chest by a laser. As she hit the ground, I primed _Equinox_ for battle mode, giving my jacket and a video camera to Raf, having him position the camera at the Cons as I said "Hold these for a minute, would ya?" I then charged forward with Olympian-level speed, jumping straight into the air as I brought my right arm back for a punch.

***BOOM!***

A small explosion lit up the Con's face as I landed the first blow, both the impact and the surprise from the attack sending him falling to the ground. Though not before I used him as a platform to launch myself toward the other Con, throwing punches at him with the intent to knock him down. I eventually had to jump onto the back of his neck to evade his oncoming hands, though I gained a dark smirk as I saw the circuitry exposed in said area. 'Those look important!' Jack exclaimed as I grabbed some wires with both hands. I then channeled my Multiverser powers into electrical impulses, allowing my to send them into the Con's processor and hack his systems. With that, I now had complete access to his motor control.

"What the?!" he exclaimed as he moved about without meaning to. "How are you-"

*punch*

I silenced him by making him punch himself in the face. "Stop hitting yourself," I said mockingly.

*punch*

"Stop hitting yourself."

*punch*

"Stop hitting yourself."

*punch*

"Stop hitting yourself."

*punch*

As this went on, the other Con shakily got up before I took notice of him. Grinning, I used my new puppet to grab the Con in a Full Nelson before slamming him to the ground with a German Suplex. Unfortunately, I had to jump off the Con I was controlling to avoid getting squashed as he fell to the ground. Dusting myself off, I walked toward a stunned silent Arcee and Raf, who was still recording the scene. "Please tell me you got all that?" I asked, silently hoping I didn't forget to turn it on. Checking the camera, Raf gave a thumbs up and a smile. "Good," I said, "because that is going into a highlight reel for-"

Suddenly, the sound of lasers being primed cut me off. The Cons were back up, aiming their blasters at me, and were seriously pissed off.

Staring at the barrels of the blasters aimed at me, I quietly muttered "Oh, crap baskets."

'You can say that again,' Jack deadpanned.

Before either of the Cons could enact their revenge, Bumblebee drove off the road, transforming into his robot form as he landed right on top of the Con to my right. He immediately followed up with a right cross to the other Con, knocking it flat on its aft. Taking a step back, an audible** CRUNCH** was heard beneath his foot. Said crunch coming from Raf's now broken remote controlled car.

_**"Uh, sorry about that,"**_ Bee said apologetically.

"No problem," Raf replied. "Rea-"

**"HIT THE DECK!"** I cried out, causing Bee to drop to the ground before a shot from the Cons could hit him. Said Cons then aimed at Bee, intent on ending his life.

**"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"** Raf cried out, causing the Cons to turn their attention away from Bee. And right at us. "Please?" he added weakly.

"Yeah, not the brightest move there," I added quietly. "Fortunately, I have just the solution. It's called **RUN LIKE A BIIIIITCH!"** The two of us ran like bats out of hell, with a Con heading right for us.

We ran into the drainpipe, narrowly avoiding getting caught by the Con. Its arm suddenly pulled out, followed by the sounds of a Cybertronian ass whooping. Bumblebee looked into the pipe and gave us a thumbs up before heading back to fight. "Thank you," Raf called out. Looking up at me, he asked "Think we'll ever see them again?"

With a smile I looked back and answered "Oh, no doubt about that."

* * *

><p>After I left with Raf, I left behind an invisible double of myself to continue watching the fight. Arcee and Bumblebee managed to fight the Cons to a standstill until Bulkhead, the heavyset former Wrecker of the Autobots showed up. The two Cons then transformed and ran away like the pussies they were. I then followed them back to their base, all while listening to Arcee give her report.<p>

"And the Cons would've been scarp metal if I wasn't distracted by the human," Arcee finished explaining her tale.

Upon hearing that, Optimus Prime, the valiant, noble, and towering leader of the Autobots lifted his head in surprise. "Human?" he questioned in his baritone voice.

_**"Yes, Optimus,"**_ Bee confirmed. _**"Two of them, both boys."**_

Sighing, Arcee said "I guess a second one caught us in action, I don't know. I was a little bust at the time," she finished while glaring at Bumblebee.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us," Optimus stated gravely, "anyone perceived as our ally...will be at grave risk."

I chuckled to myself softly. They could try, but they would epically fail.

"Well, should push come to shove, the older one can take care of himself," said Arcee with slight respect. "The kid was thrashing the Cons single-handedly before Bee showed up."

_**"Really? You think he might've been one of Fowler's men?"**_

"Doubt it," Arcee denied. "The kid's a civilian, from what I can tell. And his fighting style suggests he's self-trained."

Optimus mulled over that bit of information. "If what you say is true, then the Decepticons will definitely see him as a target. Arcee, you and Bumblebee will intercept them tomorrow and bring them here."

Optics widening in shock, Arcee began "But, Optimus-"

"This isn't up for debate, Arcee," the Prime interrupted. "The longer they go without protection, the more likely they are to be caught in the crossfire."

With a sigh of defeat, Arcee said "Fine." Even as she said this, she felt a bit uneasy about the young man. _'Not only was he able to go toe-to-toe with **two** Decepticon soldiers-'_ she thought with suspicion, _'by himself, for Primus' sake!- but those weapons of his. I highly doubt he could've made those in a garage. I have the feeling there's more to **him** than meets the eye.'_

And with that, I disappeared from the base, not one person aware I was even there.

* * *

><p>The next day, I was leaving school to meet up with Raf so we could talk some more about the events of yesterday. As I headed out the door, my attention was brought to a girl sitting on the stairway working in a sketchbook. She was a stunning Asian girl, about fifteen years old. Her black hair was tied up into two extremely short pigtails on both sides (each with pink highlighting the ends), and a large streak of pink at the front of her hair that went to the left of her face. She was wearing a pink shirt underneath a blue spaghetti-string tank top, a yellow belt wrapped around her waist, blue short shorts with blue and purple leggings and black combat boots.<p>

Miko Nakadai, the young, beautiful, energetic spitfire with a passion for rock and roll. She also becomes the third civilian human member of Team Prime, as well as Bulkhead's ward and his closest friend.

Now, all she needed to do was follow me and Raf so she could join the team.

I looked over to see Raf waving me over, and with a small smile I walked up to him. "Hey, Raf," I greeted. "Look, for now, what do you say we keep this between-"

**BEEP BEEP!**

Just as I said it, Bumblebee came rolling up to us right on time, opening his door. _**"Get in, kid,"**_ he said to Raf.

"Well, seeing as I'm not invited inside," I said, showing I could understand Bumblebee, "how am I supposed to go with you two?"

"I think you're going with her," Raf said, pointing to Arcee. After Raf got inside, I gestured over to Arcee and walked away, knowing both Arcee and Miko would be following close behind. Heading into a nearby alley, Arcee pulled up to me, intent to talk.

"Look, kid," the blue femme began as 'Sadie' flickered out of existence, "I just want to talk."

"Hey now, I get it," I said jokingly. "The first rule about Robot Fight Club, is that you don't talk about Robot Fight Club. And as much as I want to be hanging out with a bunch of transforming, kick ass robots, my mom would kill me if something happened to me."

Transforming into robot form, Arcee said "Look, Michael, is it? Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence. Plus, it could give us the chance to talk about how you managed to wipe the floor with those Cons yesterday."

Heartbeat rising I bit, I loosened my collar and nervously said "I, uh, it was...beginner's luck?"

Her face gave an expression that said 'I'm not buying it.' "Listen," she began, "you may very well be in danger because your are one of the few- the only few- who have ever seen us."

"Dude, what are you waiting for?!" Miko exclaimed, causing Arcee and I to look at the energetic interloper. "Go with!"

I immediately face-palmed, while Arcee deadpanned "Scrap."

"You can say that again," I replied.

* * *

><p>And so, the five of us where driving through the desert, heading straight for Autobot HQ. <strong>"WOOHOO!"<strong> Miko cried out as she hung onto me.

"So, I'm guessing the reason we're taking Miko is the same reason Raf and I are coming along?" I asked rhetorically.

"Exactly, kid," Arcee responded. As she said this, we approached the hidden silo that acted as the Autobot's base of operations. Entering the base through the hidden entrance, we soon found ourselves in the middle of the enormous base, where Ratchet and Bulkhead were standing.

"I thought there were only **two?"** Ratchet inquired as Raf, Miko and I got off, allowing Bumblebee and Arcee to transform.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply," Arcee dryly remarked.

Extending his hand, Raf said "I'm Raf."

"I'm Miko!" our newest member said as she ran up to Bulkhead. "Who are you?"

"Bulkhead," he replied.

Gasping, Miko asked "Are you a car? Or a truck? A **monster** truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever used a wrecking ball as a punching bag?" The whole time, I was sure Bulkhead was wondering what made this girl so incredibly hyper.

"So, if you guys are robots," Raf began, "who made you?"

Scoffing, Ratchet said "Puh-leez!" Yeah, he really didn't want to be dealing with this right now.

Thunderous footsteps resounded in the room, causing the three organics (obviously including myself) to turn around and gaze up at the titanic form of Optimus Prime. "We are autonomous robotic organisms, from the planet Cybertron," the Prime answered. "Also known as Autobots."

Stepping up to him, I asked "So, what brings five sentient beings such as yourselves to Jasper? It can't be for the view."

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons."

"The jokers who tried to bump us off the road last night," Arcee clarified.

With a sigh, I said "Let me take a guess as to why **they're** here: war."

With a solemn expression, Optimus lowered himself to us and said "I'm afraid your assumption is correct, Michael. Our planet has been rendered uninhabitable by the ravages of war."

"Why were you two fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost," Optimus answered, "for control over our world's supply of Energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots, and Decepticons alike."

Gaining a _thousand yard stare,_ Optimus remembered the events of the war. "The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered my brother. But in war, ideals can become corrupted. And it was thus...that Megatron lost his way."

Sighing in boredom, Miko asked "Ugh, is there gonna be a quiz?" Though she looked a bit sheepish once I glared heavily at her.

"What does Megatron- or any of this- have to do with us, though?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time," Optimus said. "But if his return is imminent, I fear it could be catastrophic."

_'Let him come,'_ I thought to myself. _'He's not taking this planet without a fight.'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, I left a double of myself to spy on the Nemesis, the flagship of the Decepticons. At this particular moment, Soundwave- the silent spymaster of the Decepticons- was walking up to the treacherous and cowardly second-in-command, Starscream. "Soundwave," he acknowledged, watching as the mech's visor displayed a horizontal zigzag line with a series of sounds accompanying it.<p>

"That signal is emanating from deep space," the XO commented with an evil grin. "I would hate to waste the Energon...unless...you are certain of it?"

Soundwave simply nodded.

Turning to face the drones, Starscream ordered "Then lock onto the coordinates, and activate the spacebridge."

I then transported myself to the spacebridge, making myself invisible to all sensors as I did. The titanic portal suddenly lit up with a greenish-blue light, just as a silver and purple Cybertronian jet flew through the portal. Said jet suddenly transformed into a bipedial robot, with broad shoulders, a fusion cannon on his right arm, and a sinister face with blood red eyes.

**"DECEPTICONS!"** Megatron roared out. "I have returned."

"Hope you enjoyed your travels, Megatron," I said as I materialized before him, my body appearing as though it were crafted from a starlit night.

His eyes lit up in shock, awe, slight fear, and recognition. "You," he breathed out.

"Relax," I said. "I'm not here to fight you. **Yet.** I'm only here to deliver you a warning. You will meet your end on the planet Earth. It is both a warning...and a promise. So enjoy your reign while you can," I said as I began to fade away again. "Because your days...are numbered."

As I disappeared from sight, Megatron began to calm himself. If he was going to be ready for this being, he knew he had to get to Earth. As quickly as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, the first chapter in my reboot story!<strong>

**Now that the humans (and Multiverser) have pretty much joined the team, things are definitely going to get more interesting for the Autobots. Though questions such as what happened to Michael before the story began, how Megatron knows about me, or how the whole Michael being attracted to June will work out, will all be answered at a later date.**

**Until then, ShepardisaBOSS is signing out!**


	2. Bots, 'Cons, and Damaged Men

**Well, the people have spoken! By popular demand, this story is the first to be updated!**

**Now, before we go any further, I'd like to point out that this is a Multiverser fanfiction. This means that the main character is an all-powerful OC, who is capable of doing anything and may come off as a Gary Stu-like person in some cases. If this is not your kind of story, please turn around and leave the story. If this IS your kind of story, please continue onwards and enjoy! **

**I'd also like to provide to you readers a list of the girls in my harem, both confirmed and possible/friends with benefits. Keep in mind that this list is capable of being changed as time goes on:**

**-Arcee**

**-Sierra**

**-Airachnid (_Shattered Glass_ version) (Yes, I WILL be doing a _Shattered Glass_ arc in the story)**

**-Miko Nakadai**

****-June Darby (can you blame me for being attracted to her?)****

**-Windblade (I know she wasn't in the show, but I will have a good reason for her appearance)**

**-Belle (Sierra's friend. She never really got a name in the series)**

**Another thing I wish to point out is that this chapter continues a certain little subplot that I began in my most recent chapter of _Young Multiverser_. If you are able to notice what it is, kudos to you.**

**And now, here's the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE TRANSFORMERS FRANCHISE IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM! IF I DID, I'D HAVE MADE THE SECOND TRANSFORMERS MOVIE WAY, WAY BETTER THAN IT WAS!**

**With all of that out of the way, let's begin the second chapter, shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: 'Bots, 'Cons, and Damaged Men<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Michael's POV:<em>

* * *

><p>Today was not going to be a good day for the Decepticons, that much could be noticed.<p>

It all started when Megatron finally returned to Earth, after spending years on Cybertron searching for something. Something that could allow them to conquer the planet with ease. That should've been a good thing for the Cons, but then they heard news that **he** had shown up to greet Megatron.

The Multiverser.

Now that Megatron and the Multiverser were both back, everyone started working harder than before, lest they become the targets of their master's wrath. Which was why every available Vehicon was currently working in an energon mine directly below the _Nemesis'_ current position (somewhere in Nebraska), with Megatron **personally** overseeing the mining.

"Of the enegon deposits we have located while you were away Lord Megatron, this one is by far the most significant. Drones have been mining without a pause during your absence, and have amassed quite a stockpile. You there! Fetch me a sample!"

"Starscream! Now that I have returned,** I** will issue the commands."

"I understand, Lord Megatron," Starscream said reluctantly. "Then as your humble servant, shall I ready the Space Bridge, to bring forth the Decepticon army you have surely gathered during your three years in space?"

"My army will come. But my time away has yielded a more intriguing means of materializing them...as well as dealing with the Multiverser." With that said, he brought up into view a shard of Energon, purple in color and practically radiating evil. "The solidified form of the matter the ancient texts referred to as 'The Blood of Unicron!'"

"Unicron the Destroyer," Starscream said in awe. "But it is said that his blood is the anti-Spark!"

"Plucked from cosmic shores, gaze upon **Dark Energon!"**

"Legend tells that it holds the power to...revive the dead," the seeker quietly trailed off.

"We require only a cadaver to be certain." Wielding the shard close to his second-in-command, the tyrant asked "Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?"

With a nervous chuckle, Starscream said "That may not be necessary. If I may, Lord Megatron?" He motioned for one of the Vehicons to bring something forward. That something being a Vehicon corpse, courtesy of Cliffjumper a few days ago. "Consider it a welcome home present."

Well, it wouldn't be long now. Once Megatron jabbed the shard into the cadaver, the false signal I planted inside would bring the Autobots here, and continue to set things in motion. I felt rotten with having to trick them like this, but it wasn't like the real Cliff would be of any help.

Not after...

'Michael, focus.'

_'Right. Thanks, Jack.'_ Deciding I overstayed my welcome for now, I disappeared from the mines.

* * *

><p>"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night the Decepticons know of yours." I had finally tuned back into what Optimus was saying as I brought my double away from the mines.<p>

"I think I can handle myself," I said as I showed off _Equinox._ "That being said, I'm not willing to let the others get hurt."

"Are you saying what I think you're trying to say?" Miko began. "Cause if so, then stop thinking it! I'm living a dream here in Bots-wana, and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!"

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, spitfire!" I exclaimed. "I was thinking maybe we could get backup from our new friends here." Leaning in, I whispered "Plus, I'd rather die than go back to a boring life here in Jasper **bumfuck** Nevada." that got a good laugh out of her.

"Indeed," Optimus nodded. "At least until we can determine our enemies intentions."

"Optimus," Ratchet intervened. "With all due respect, the human children are in as much danger **here** as anywhere!"

"Hey, rustbucket!" I called out. "One, we're right here, you know! Second, I'm seventeen years old!"

Ignoring my comment, Ratchet continued "They have no protective shell! If they get underfoot they will go **Squish!"**

With a humored smile, Optimus simply said "Then for the time being, Ratchet, we must watch where we step." As soon as he said that, an alert went off.

"What's that?" Miko asked.

**"Proximity sensor,"** Bumblebee responded (with Raf providing translation to Miko). **"Someone's on top."**

Bringing up an image of the top of the silo, a helicopter's shown landing, with a currently irate passenger heading down here. "It's Agent Fowler," Ratchet stated.

"I-I thought **we** were the only humans who know about you guys," Raf said nervously.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liason to the outside world," Optimus explained. "As he tends to visit only when there are issues. It may be best if you did not meet him at this time."

"Copy that, boss bot," I said with a salute. "Come on guys, let's hide before we create a nightmare for the government to deal with."

Hiding away, I peaked my head out as the elevator opened up, revealing a heavyset African American man, wearing a gray business suit that stretched over his gut and a tie. Former U.S. Army Ranger/Special Agent William Fowler, the only government official I know from the show that I like.

"Seven wrecks, thirty four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and on particular note: numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make, and a black-and-yellow custom muscle car! So, anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?"

Not even a "Good afternoon, Prime," or a "How're you doing today, everyone?" I knew he'd become more cooler as the series went on, but right now, he's an ass.

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler."

"They're back, aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon."

'Oh yeah, bring in the government. **That'll** work out with nothing backfiring.'

_'Worst case scenario: they'd end up exposing the Autobots, and M.E.C.H. would be all over this place like cops at a donut shop.'_

"Hear me, Agent Fowler," Optimus said. "We are your best- possibly your **only** defense- against Decepticon threat."

"Says you," Fowler scoffed.

"Hey, fleshy! Did anyone get splattered on that freeway?" Bulkhead defended as he tore a mechanical arm off of Ratchet's workbench. "Team Prime knows **when** to use force." One crushed tool later, he finished "And **how much** to use."

**"Bulkhead! I needed that!"** I struggled to stifle my laughter at Ratchet's misfortune, Miko and Raf joining in.

"Enough!" said Optimus. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps **you** can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. **I,** however, can not."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime. **Under** the radar." Before departing, he threw in one last jab. "Or **I** will."

"Pretty big bearings," Bulkhead stated. "For a human."

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world Bulkhead, as he should be."

"Still doesn't mean he's not an ass," I threw in.

Chuckling, bulkhead said "I hear you there, kid."

And a few seconds later, Megatron did his thing. As evidenced by what happened next. "Blasted Earth tech! Cliffjumper's signal popped back online."

"Who's Cliffjunper?" Miko asked.

"How is that possible?" Optimus inquired.

"It isn't," answered Ratchet. "Another bug! The system is chock-full of them."

Arcee turned to Optimus, saying "If there's any chance Cliff's alive..." I couldn't help but flinch as she said that. It hurt, knowing I was playing around with her hopes like that. I really hope that I don't have to do anything like this again afterwards.

"Ratchet, prepare sickbay," Optimus ordered. "We may need it."

"Hey! What can we do?"

Turning to face Miko, the Prime answered "Remain with Ratchet."

"Aaaawww!" Miko and I groaned (the latter causing Arcee to roll her optics).

"Aaaawww!" Ratchet groaned in response.

A moment later, the Ground Bridge came online, its green-blue light filling the tunnel as Team Prime readied itself. "Autobots, roll out!" With those words, the four of them transformed and disappeared through the vortex.

"Kick-ass," I whispered.

Slightly bewildered, Miko asked "What just happened?"

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the Ground Bridge," Ratchet answered.

"What's a Ground Bridge?" Raf asked.

With a groan, Ratchet said "A scaled down version of Space Bridge technology. Since we don't currently possess the means or the Energon required for intergalactic travel..."

"You're stranded here," I stated as a matter-of-fact, even though I already knew. "On Earth."

"With the likes of you, yes." Though I glared at him for the disrespect, he continued "But I constructed the Ground Bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet."

"Whoa," Raf breathed. "Does it work for humans, too?"

"Naturally," Ratchet answered.

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?"

"Within moments," was the answer to Miko's question. "In fact, allow me to send you there immediately, all three of you."

Bringing out _Equinox,_ I playfully (yet a bit threateningly) said "Don't push it, Ratchet."

* * *

><p><em>Third Person's POV:<em>

* * *

><p>The Ground Bridge opened up deep within the darkness of the mine (though not completely dark, due to the Energon), not a soul or Con in sight. The four Autobots transformed, blasters primed and ready for a fight.<p>

"Energon mine!" Bulkhead stated as he took in the surroundings.

"Judging by it's scale, the Decepticons have been tunneling here for quite some time," Optimus deduced. Noticing the sounds of Energon being cut, they silently ade their way up to a group of Vehicons, carving up and loading out carts and crates full of Energon.

Optimus then stood up, making his way to the Cons. "Let's find Cliffjumper!"

_"Mind if I lend a hand, Prime?"_

The four Bots turned around to find the source of the voice, all of them surprised at what they found: a human-sized male, wearing a black hooded combat jacket with a blue "X" on the front, and black pants with blue trimming. He had a featureless metal mask covering his face, with only two eye holes showing anything. Strapped to his back was a straight-edged katana, whose sheath appeared to be a rifle.

_"I mean, I was here first, but I wouldn't mind sharing in the aft kicking with you,"_ the figure continued.

Visibly shocked as he was, Optimus calmly asked "Why are you here?"

_"Simple. Megatron's got some serious shit planned, and I'm planning on wrecking it."_

"Fair enough," Arcee said, though she obviously didn't trust this newcomer. "Mind telling us who you are, though?"

_"Arcee, you're telling me you don't even remember me?"_ the figure asked in a falsely hurt tone. _"None of you? I'm crushed."_

"We've met?" the femme asked in confusion.

_"Of course we did. Who d'ya think got you aft out of Shockwave's lab? Along with Cliff's." _

Her eyes widened in shock and recognition, soon followed by Optimus. "The Multiverser," he whispered, though loud enough for the others to hear.

_"Good to see you again, Optimus,"_ the Multiverser/Michael said. _"Wish it was under better circumstances."_

"Wait wait wait," Bulkhead interjected. **"This** is the Multverser? The person on par with the 13 Primes? This small fry?!"

_"I may be small, but I can still kick your aft from here to Buckingham Palace,"_ the demi-god replied without missing a beat.

"I have no doubt you could," Optimus responded with a chuckle. "But I'd prefer you didn't hurt any of my comrades."

_"Ah, I was just messing around, Prime. Anyway, what brings you four here?"_

**"We picked up a transmission, indicating one of our own was here,"** Bumblebee answered. **"We're here to get him back."**

Humming, the Multiverser/Michael took a look at the Vehicons mining Energon before turning to the Autobots. _"I can provide a distraction for you four. During the chaos, you grab your friend and get out of here."_

"What about you?" Arcee asked.

_"Please, it'll take more than some glorified Stormtroopers to take me down."_ Bringing out his rifle, _Avalon,_ he ran ahead as he continued _"Just wait for my signal."_

"Wait, what-" he was well out of hearing range by the time Arcee finished "signal? *sigh* Scrap."

* * *

><p>As soon as he was out of sight, Michael teleported to a nearby drilling machine, looking at it thoughtfully. Bringing his hand up to an earpiece, he turned off his voice scrambler and asked "Hey, Kat? How much C4 would it take to cause some significant damage to a drill this size?"<p>

_"Considering its made from Starscream's specifications?"_ inquired his lovely agent/girlfriend. _"I'd say no more than 32 ounces."_

"Ugh, freaking metric system. Okay, how much in **American?"**

A short pause. _"Um, let's see...carry the two, and then, uh-"_

"You know what, fuck the math," he stated as he cut her off. "I'm just gonna use a shit ton for all of the spots."

_"I don't think that's such a good idea,"_ she responded.

"Relax, Kat. I'll make sure that the 'Bots don't get caught up in the inevitable explosion."

"Not the point, Michael. Which reminds me, I haven't forgotten the **last** time you tried out that much explosives in one place."

"I said I was sorry!" he exclaimed. "How was I supposed to know the explosive would be **that** powerful?!"

_"You're just lucky the _Dragon's Enterprise_ didn't go up in smoke and flames,"_ she deadpanned. _"Though it was enough to keep you from getting any of me for a whole month,"_ she continued with a smirk that could practically be heard over the line. _"Which is what'll happen again if you try mixing C4 with **under-age gamer's rage."**_

The Multiverser shuddered in fear as she said that. Not because of the bomb he tried to create, even though he swore to never try and make a weapon with under-age gamer's rage without professional help. Seriously, the carnage of that blast was something that would be considered a war crime.

No, he shivered at something** far worse.**

The fear of being cut of from sex.

It is sad, but guys tend to have a one track mind on that kind of stuff once they're introduced to the joys of sex. Michael was no different.

With a nervous laugh, Michael said "There's no need to go that far, Kat."

_"We'll see. So, when exactly are you planning on filling Duncan in on the fact that I'm with your team?"_

"Soon," Michael responded as he continued laying explosives all over the Energon mine, taking great care to make sure they wouldn't set off a chain reaction that would bring the whole place down ahead of schedule. "In the meantime, I'm more concerned about Masamune."

He could practically hear he wince. _"How bad?"_

"Her hairline fracture's getting worse. I think its even starting to grow across the blade."

**"I told you, I'm fine."**

"The cracks say otherwise, Masamune."

**"Look, can we focus on making the lives of the Decepticons hell right now?"** the Zanpakuto spirit asked. **"We can talk about how I'm doing afterwards."**

"Fine," Michael grumbled. "But this isn't over." Teleporting to a nearby rock, he brought up a holographic pad listing where each group of explosives were placed, with buttons to show which group he wanted to set off first. "You watching, Kat?"

_"Are you kidding?"_ she asked. _"Everyone on the main deck is watching."_

"Well then," Michael began with a shit eating grin as his finger hovered over a button, "let's give 'em a show."

* * *

><p>Back with the rest of the 'Bots, Bumblebee asked <strong>"So, what do you think he's going to do?"<strong>

"Knowing him, something worthy of getting the Decepticons to take notice of him," Optimus answered.

"What d'ya think he means by that?" Bulkhead asked Arcee.

"I don't know," she responded. "Maybe break a drill, or set off an alarm, or-"

***BOOM!***

A moment later, the alarms went off as Vehicons started rushing toward the source of the explosion. Standing on top of a ruined pile of mining equipment, the Multiverser/Michael was brandishing _Avalon_ as he fired round after round at the troopers and knocking them out cold, all while saying things like **"GET SOME!"** or **"SUCK IT, 'CONS!"**

"...Or he could destroy a bunch of mining equipment and start shooting at every 'Con in sight," Arcee deadpanned in awe.

Bulkhead laughed at the sight. "I like this guy. He'd make one heck of a Wrecker."

"You can get his autograph later. Right now, we need to save Cliff."

"Arcee is correct," Optimus stated. "Autobots, move out!" As he said that, they charged out from behind their hiding spot and headed to where "Cliffjumper's" signal came from. A few Vehicons noticed them, and moved to intercept (though were brutally beaten back).

Arcee leaped into the air, blasting at every 'Con she could as she got closer and closer. Hell, she even managed a sweet takedown, ripping a Vehicon's head off with her own two feet. She was followed by Bumblebee, who swiftly dodged an oncoming drill as it was taken down by Optimus.

While the 'Bots fought off the few that noticed them, Michael was busy fighting the rest. Shots were fired from ever direction, each and every one of them missing. "Come on!" Michael exclaimed. "If you don't try harder, you might as well start painting yourselves white and black to really make yourselves look like Stormtroopers!"

To his surprise, it seemed that there were quite a few who were aware of the existence of Star Wars, as many ferociously charged forward to kill the Multiverser. Michael responded by simply drawing out _Masamune_ and leaping forward, hacking and slashing at every 'Con that got close enough to him (though they all survived the onslaught).

Eventually, the Autobots managed to get to the end of the tunnel, just as Michael finished up with the 'Cons in there and began to gain the attention of the ones in the main section of the mine.

"Quite an operation," Bulk commented as the team saw the haul of Energon. Almost immediately after he said that, the 'Cons took notice of them and began opening fire on them as well as Michael. Try as he might, he couldn't stop some of them from pinning down the 'Bots.

Arcee's scanner sprung to life, indicating the source of Cliffjumper's signal. "It's Cliff!" Arcee said over the laser fire. "I have a signal lock."

"We'll cover you! Go!" As soon as those words left his mouth, Arcee leaped over the crates and made a mad dash for her fallen friend. Taking notice of this, Michael left behind a decoy of himself as he took off after the blue femme. Blasting and running over every 'Con in her path, Arcee managed to get up to where Cliff was located...

...only to have her Spark broken at the sight before her, mixed with a look of horror. Instead of finding her horned, wise-cracking partner, she found the corpse of a Vehicon, sliced clean in two by Megatron. Except it wasn't even a Vehicon anymore. Thanks to the Dark Energon flowing through it, the corpse had become something far, far worse.

A Terrorcon: a mindless, undead Cybertronian, whose only purpose in life was to destroy everything in its path. That is the army Megatron intended to bring to Earth.

_'Not if I can help it,'_ Michael thought. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the Terrorcon take a swipe at Arcee, scratching her hand pretty badly. He jumped enough to the side to be able to take a shot at the thing, blowing its head clean off. While Michael may refrain from killing, he knew that there was nothing left to kill in the Terror con. Which meant no holding back.

_"Arcee,"_ Michael said as he turned his voice scramble back on. _"You okay?"_

The look on her face was one he'd seen before. Shattered hopes were never something he wanted to see in anyone. "That wasn't Cliff," she said remorsefully. "It wasn't even a 'Con."

Before anything else could be said, the pompous laughter of Starscream got everyone's attention. He sauntered into view, a bomb in his hand clear to see. "Prime. I'd stick around but I'm squeamish." With that, he activated the bomb and dropped it into a pile of Energon, giving him the chance to transform and fly out of the mine.

_"The whole place's gonna blow!"_ Michael cried out.

"Autobots, roll out!" As the others transformed, Arcee took a look back at Michael, not wanting to leave him behind.

_"Don't worry about me!"_ he called out. _"I have my own way out!"_ With that said, he disappeared in a blinding light, leaving no sign that he was there. A few seconds later, as Arcee raced to catch up to the others, the bomb went off. An explosion of Energon flames raced through the tunnels, threatening to overtake the Autobots.

"Ratchet! Bridge us back!" Prime ordered. "Use the arrival coordinates. Now!" Not a second later, the Ground Bridge opened up in front of them, bringing them back to their home base.

* * *

><p><em>Michael's POV:<em>

* * *

><p>"Cutting it a bit close," Ratchet dryly commented. "How about Cliffjumper?"<p>

Taking notice of their expressions, I sadly noted "I don't think now's the time, Ratchet." He caught onto what I meant, and took on a solemn gaze.

"What was that explosion?" Miko asked. "Was there a fight? Can we come with next time?"

***SLAM***

**"Miko!"** I yelled angrily. Everyone's eyes/optics were on me as I vented. "I think its pretty obvious they weren't able to save their friend. This isn't the time for questions, so give them some space!" Miko was a bit unnerved by my outburst, but took the hint. Arcee was simply grateful for my consideration.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked.

Clutching her sides as she remembered the sight, she shivered. "Not Cliff," she replied shakily. "It was a...I can't even call it a 'Con anymore. It was mutated. **Butchered**, like something from those 'Con experiments during the war." She nearly fainted at that point, grabbing onto a crate for support.

**"Arcee!"** Bee cried out. **"You okay?"**

"I'm fine," she said placatingly. "Just, a little dizzy, that's all."

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko asked.

"Robots with emotions," Raf observed.

"Robots Who can** die,"** I solemnly finished.

As Ratchet took a few scans of Arcee, he noticed something on her knee. "What is this?" he asked solemnly.

"Don't know. The 'Con was covered in it. **Leaking** it."

Scraping the Dark Energon off of her hand, Ratchet said "Go take a decontamination bath. Now!" Arcee was helped up by Bumblebee, while I simply frowned. Not only did I get her hopes up and dash them, but my actions ended up getting Arcee hurt. I knew it had to be done, but it didn't make anything better. Maybe with time, it-

'Wait, did you say time?'

Widening my eyes, Jack's observation made me realize the time. "Hey, Optimus," I said. "I hate to bug you, but there are** no** bars here."

"A security precaution," the Prime explained. "The silo walls isolate all radiowaves."

"Well, if I didn't call my mom like now I'm pretty sure cops will be out looking for me."

"Have you broken the law?"

"Yeah, my mom's law known as curfew," I deadpanned. "It's after 10 P.M."

"I better get home too," Raf added, "or I'll be grounded for year."

"Earth customs. I hadn't considered that," Optimus said as he thought it over. "But the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead! Accompany Miko home."

"Awesome!" Miko exclaimed. "My host parents will **freak!"**

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form," Optimus added.

"Curbside duty," Bulkhead confirmed, "got it." That only got Miko to groan in depression, and me to chuckle at the Asian spitfire.

"Bumblebee! You'll watch over Raf." The two nodded at each other, a silent agreement on the matter. "Ratchet!"

"Busy!" he called out without turning around, just as Arcee got out of decontamination.

"Arcee. You'll accompany Michael."

I could tell she didn't want this, even as she said "Ooh, still dizzy."

"Your fine! Says your physician." I couldn't help but grin as Arcee sighed in annoyance.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person's POV:<em>

* * *

><p>They managed to get back to the Darby residence before June, and pulled into the garage. It had been a long, uncomfortable drive the whole way there. "Arcee," Michael began. "I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry for your loss."<p>

"What could you possibly know about loss?" she coldly asked.

"What, you think you're the only one with problems?!" I angrily asked her.

Transforming into her robot form, she dryly shot back "I'm not sure 'girl trouble' counts," with a scowl.

Looking down, Michael softly responded "I lost **everything,** Arcee." Arcee's optics grew wide as he said that. "I once had a different family, a different life. But that life was taken away from me because of a choice. As a result, I can never see my old family again. I can never see my old friends again. Everyone I loved, everyone I cared for..." he turned around at that point, unwilling to let her see the tears that threatened to come out. "You have no idea how much it hurts...knowing that you can never have the life you once had. Never see your loved ones. All because of a choice you made."

Arcee stared at her new ward in a whole new light. This was not the happy-go-lucky boy who whooped 'Con aft yesterday with a smile on his face. Not the confident person who acted as if nothing could affect him, ready to take on the world. No, before her was an older, damaged man. Someone who experienced loss as she did. A common soul, as humans would say.

"Michael, I-" She was cut off as someone pulled into the driveway. "'Cons?!"

"No! Mom!" Michael rushed out into the driveway, trying to stall his mom long enough so Arcee could transform back into cycle mode.

"Michael?" she asked as she got out.

Chuckling, Michael began "Mom! Don't freak, I can explain!"

"Can you?" Walking into the garage, she gestured at Arcee- now in cycle form- as she said "Michael Darby, we've talked about this."

"I know, and-"

"You don't know!" she cut him off. "I worry about you enough when you're not here, especially when you get into fights. And now I have to worry about you driving a motorcycle?"

"I'm seventeen," Michael defended, "I can't be riding a ten-speed forever!"

"How did you even afford this?"

"It's used! It's abused, really. It needs a **ton** of repairs, but the point is...I may have been a kid when I bought this," Michael said as he placed his hand on a red and black helmet, "but I'm not anymore. And you always tell me to make responsible choices. Well, I chose **her.** And I'll be responsible with her."

**"Her?** I didn't think you'll be bringing girls home just yet."

Laughing at her quip, Michael said "I like to think she brought me."

"Well, I'm glad you finally have a reason to wear your helmet, **every single time you ride." **she emphasized as she stuck her finger in my face. "You **will** take me for a spin every once in a while." It was almost as if she was asking.

_'Oh, I'd love to take you for more than a-'_

**'DUDE! SHE, IS, OUR MOTHER!'**

_'Can't stop me from fantasizing, Jackie.'_

**'Agh!'**

Chuckling, Michael said "We'll see. She is kinda temperamental." With that said, he turned off the lights and shut the garage door, leaving Arcee to settle in for the night as she thought over her new charge's words.

* * *

><p>The sounds of a motorcycle revving up shattered the calm morning, as Michael stuck his head into the garage. "Shh! Quiet down, will you?! You'll wake up my mom!"<p>

"Grab your helmet, it's go time."

"It's Saturday!" Michael exclaimed. He still planned on going with her to the base, but he hated being woken up early in the morning. Most people who woke him up early in the morning tended to get hurt.

"You can watch cartoons back at base with Bumblebee."

"Cartoons? I'm seventeen!" Michael muttered.

'You still watch cartoons, though.'

_'Hey, just because I've gotten older, doesn't mean I can't enjoy cartoons. That's how I discovered many of the worlds I inhabit. Hell, it's how I discovered this world, remember?'_

**_'He has a point, Jack.'_**Masamune defended.

**_'A very good point,'_**Akima added.

'Not helping, you two.'

"And leave a note for your mom! She worries!"

"Already did, 'Cee!" Arcee blushed at the nickname, just as Michael got his helmet on and rode her out.

About half an hour later, they were nearing the Autobot Outpost when Arcee asked "What you told me last night...did you mean it?"

He sighed. "Yeah. But I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the others, okay? I don't want to bother them about it."

"Okay, fair enough," she said as they passed through the secret entrance. "But you'll have to tell them sooner or-"

***CRASH***

"...Later?"

Ratchet stumbling through the base, screaming at the top of his lungs as he struggled to rip a living claw off of his face, which was connected to a bunch of wires that wrapped themselves around his arms and head. **"IT'S TRYING TO EAT MY FACE!"**

While Arcee stood there, unsure of what to make of the odd sight before her, Michael did the only thing he could do at that moment: take out his phone and record the whole thing, saying something about how this was going into his "Cybertronian's Best Goofs" folder. The first video being his beatdown of the Vehicons the other day.

"I swear, I'm gonna make a fortune off of this shit," Michael said with a barely contained laugh, just as Ratchet slammed into a computer screen.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! <strong>

**So, a bit more about Michael's personality has surfaced, showing his regret in tricking his allies and his hurt in never being able to see his old family again. His asshole side was also shown some more, as seen with his filming Ratchet's suffering.**

**As for the mysterious "Kat," her identity will be revealed in time. In one of VindictiveDunc's stories, that is. Until then, feel free to guess at who she is.**

**And with Masamune's damage becoming more and more apparent, one has to wonder what the final outcome will be.**

**Until next time, please review and/or comment. BUT NO FLAMES!**

**ShepardisaBOSS, signing out!**


End file.
